1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for preventing, stopping and/or controlling the escape of oil, gas or other fluid from wells or pipes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown by recent events in the Gulf of Mexico, oil well blowouts are a serious threat to the environment, and can be very costly. There is a need for reliable devices for recovering from blowouts. None of the prior inventions discussed below are equivalent to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,543,456 issued on Jun. 23, 1925, to Robert Stirling, discloses a blowout preventer, without the explosive charges and pistons or the Bernoulli effect of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,848, issued on Dec. 22, 1970, to Gerhardt C. Stichling, discloses explosively actuated valves, but does not disclose their use in a blowout control device, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,979, issued on Oct. 23, 1973, to John T. Petrick, discloses a well casing cutter and sealer, but does not disclose pistons moving the plates, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,094, issued on Sep. 14, 1976, to Fritz Schröder and Klaus Rössel, discloses a quick action slide valve with a sliding plate, but does not disclose the pistons moving the plates of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,138, issued on Sep. 14, 1976, to Duane L. Knopik, discloses an underground fluid recovery device, but does not disclose a funnel that is placed over a pipe from which fluid is escaping, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,749, issued on Aug. 5, 1980, to Roy R. Dare and Jeff L. Merten, discloses a gate valve for shearing workover lines to permit shutting a well, using a shear plate and pistons. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the plates are explosively activated and/or retractable by gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,207, issued on Sep. 2, 1980, to Neil W. Allen, discloses a sea floor diverter, without the use of the Bernoulli effect, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,827, issued on Nov. 24, 1981, to Rajam R. Murthy and Billy J. Rice, discloses a guided-float accumulator suitable for use with a hydraulic system for an oil well blowout preventer, using reaction forces that oppose Bernoulli effect forces, rather than making use of Bernoulli effect forces as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,467, issued on Mar. 15, 1983, to Neil W. Allen, discloses a sea floor diverter, without the use of the Bernoulli effect, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,523, issued on Apr. 3, 1984, to Jerome H. Milgram and James Burgess, discloses a separating collector for subsea blowouts, but without air or other fluid being pumped down to create a Bernoulli effect, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,639, issued on Jun. 18, 1985, to Roland M. Howard, Jr., discloses ram-type blowout preventers, with a piston and a locking mechanism to hold the plate in the channel after the pipe has been cut, but does not disclose a flange to limit motion of the piston, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,220, issued on Feb. 4, 1986, to John J. Hickey, discloses a system for capping and/or controlling undersea oil or gas well blowouts, but without the use of the Bernoulli effect, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,069, issued on Aug. 12, 1986, to McClafin et al., discloses a method for producing heavy, viscous crude oil, but it is not a blowout recovery device, as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,284, issued on Oct. 28, 1986, to Jean-Jacques Delarue and Claude Ego, discloses a pyrotechnic valve that may either close an initially open pipe or open an initially closed pipe, but does not disclose its use in a blowout control device, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,676, issued on Nov. 13, 1990, to Joseph L. LaMagna, discloses an air pressure pick-up tool using the Bernoulli effect, but it is not a blowout recovery device, as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,854, issued on May 7, 1991, to John A. Bond, discloses a pressure release valve for a subsea blowout preventer that is hydraulically operated, without making use of the Bernoulli effect, nor disclosing that the plates are explosively activated and/or retractable by gears, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,164, issued on Nov. 12, 1991, to Tri C. Le, discloses a blowout preventer with metal inserts resembling the plates in the instant invention, but does not disclose explosive actuation or movement of the plates by gears, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,212, issued on Oct. 20, 1992, to Thomas B. Bryant, discloses a method and system for controlling high pressure flow, such as in containment of oil and gas well fires, but does not disclose pistons whose movement is limited by flanges, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,496, issued on Apr. 6, 1993, to Clifford L. Redus and Peter L. Sigwardt, discloses a subsea pumping device incorporating a wellhead aspirator, using the Bernoulli effect, but does not disclose a funnel placed over a pipe from which fluid is escaping, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,502, issued on Apr. 7, 1998, to Bryce A. Levett and Mike C. Nicholson, discloses a blowout preventer with ram blocks resembling the plates in the instant invention, and is hydraulically actuated. The instant invention is distinguishable in that it has pistons whose movement is limited by flanges.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,904, issued on Feb. 22, 2000, to James A. Burd and Kenneth J. Huber, discloses a method and apparatus for commingling and producing fluids from multiple production reservoirs, but it is not a blowout recovery device, as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,040, issued on May 9, 2000, to Leonid L. Levitan, Vasily V. Salygin and Vladimir D. Yurchenko, discloses a method and apparatus for the withdrawal of liquid from wellbores, but unlike the instant invention, it is not a blowout recovery device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,779, issued on Sep. 19, 2000, to Larry Joe Gipson and Stephen Leon Carn, discloses a method and system for separating and disposing of solids from produced fluids, but unlike the instant invention, it is not a blowout recovery device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,568, issued on Mar. 12, 2002, to Alec Carruthers, discloses a sliding plate valve, but does not disclose pistons whose movement is limited by flanges, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,888, issued on Aug. 5, 2003, to Lon McIlwraith and Andrew Christie, discloses contactless handling of objects, using the Bernoulli effect, but unlike the instant invention, it is not a blowout preventer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,570, issued on May 25, 2004, to Hans-Paul Carlsen, discloses a valve element, which may be used for closing a channel in a blowout preventer, but does not disclose pistons whose movement is limited by flanges, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,243,713, issued on Jul. 17, 2007, to C. Steven Isaacks, discloses a shear/seal assembly for a ram-type blowout prevention system. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it discloses plates that are explosively activated and/or retractable by gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,987,903, issued on Aug. 2, 2011, to Jose Jorge Prado Garcia, discloses an apparatus and method for containing oil from a deep water oil well, but does not disclose the use of the Bernoulli effect, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,030, issued on Sep. 13, 2011, to Jose Jorge Prado Garcia, discloses an apparatus and method for containing oil from a deep water oil well, but does not disclose the use of the Bernoulli effect, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0050828, published on Feb. 26, 2009, to Jeffrey Charles Edwards, discloses blowout preventers with a housing having a throughbore resembling the channel in the instant invention, which may be closed by a pair of opposed rams, but does not disclose limitation of movement by flanges, explosive actuation, or movement by gears, as in the instant invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0171331, published on Jul. 8, 2010, to Stefan Jonas and Lutz Redmann, discloses a Bernoulli gripper for holding two-dimensional components such as silicon-based wafers, but it is not a blowout recovery device, as is the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,205,678, issued on Jun. 26, 2012, U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,767, issued on Apr. 16, 2013, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/837,065, filed on Mar. 15, 2013, all to Philip John Milanovich, the inventor and applicant herein, all disclose a blowout preventer with a Bernoulli Effect Suck-Down Valve. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that it includes a sleeve that is placed over the open end of the well pipe, and positioning rings attached to the high pressure pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,316,872, issued on Nov. 27, 2012, and pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/685,957, filed on Nov. 27, 2012, both to Philip John Milanovich, the inventor and applicant herein, disclose blowout preventers using plates propelled by explosive charges. The instant invention is distinguishable, in that in it the plates are moved by pistons, whose movement is limited by flanges.
British Patent No. 2 175 328, published on Nov. 26, 1986, to Richard Theodore Mitchell, discloses an oil well drilling apparatus, including a blowout preventer stack, without the use of explosive charges, or movement of the plates by pistons moved by gears, as in the instant invention.
Canadian Patent No. 2 506 828, published on Oct. 29, 2006, inventors Dean Foote and Scott Delbridge, discloses a blowout preventer with rams that are hydraulically rather than explosively actuated, or moved by pistons moved by gears, as in the instant invention.
Soviet Patent No. 1427057, published Sep. 30, 1988, inventors Y. U. A. Gavrilin, L. M. Torsunov and B. V. Venedictov, discloses a blowout preventer with a flat blocking gate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.